The New Matchmakers
by Swanpaulsen
Summary: Donna and Harvey have been happily together for a while now and decide its time to help play matchmaker to the firms next power couple, Katrina and Samantha.


It's another early morning at Specter Litt Wheeler Williams, Donna Paulsen noticeably struts through the corridors when she enters. Throughout the years Donna has always made a stunning entrance into the firm but there's something even more noticeable about her now. In the last four months that her and Harvey Specter have been in a relationship, she has this extra glow about her. A glow which was evident from a mile away. As Donna goes into the executives kitchen she sees Samantha sitting at the table stirring her coffee.

"Hey Sam" Donna gives her a warm smile before walking past her to the counter to make some coffee herself.

"You're in a good mood this morning" Samantha observes

"Well what can I say I had a good night with Harvey" Donna turns to face her friends "and morning" winking at her.

Samantha laughs at her "Well you can spare me the details."

"But you love the details normally" Donna teases

"That's very true." She jokes. Samantha's mood quickly changes as she looks down at her coffee looking lost, still stirring her coffee, evidently still in her own world.

Donna immediately notices and quickly walks over to the table and sits opposite her friend, reaching for her arm.

"Hey Sam, whats wrong?"

"It's nothing don't worry."

Donna looks at her sympathetically, "you know you can tell me anything."

Samantha sighs and puts her head up so she is looking at Donna.

"I just don't really know how to describe how I feel at the moment, ever since Robert left there's a part of me that feels empty? I know it's been months and I should be over it by now but there's a part of me that just doesn't feel quite right."

Donna gently strokes her arm. "I understand what you are talking about. Promise me that if you ever feel like this that you won't be afraid to open up to me."

Samantha smiles at her fondly "I promise."

"Girls night tomorrow?"

"Always."

"I guess I'll see you then." Donna smiles at her before getting up and grabbing her coffee from the counter before leaving.

As Donna walks down the corridor she spots Katrina walking slightly ahead of her. Donna quickens her pace to catch up with her.

"Hey Katrina."

Katrina jumps at the realisation of Donna next to her.

Donna's surprised at Katrina's reaction. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Don't worry it's not you, I'm just exhausted."

"I'm not surprised you've been staying late at the office all week."

Donna follows Katrina into her office and takes a seat. "I know your work is important to you, but you need to make sure you are looking after yourself."

Katrina throws her files onto her desk and buries her head into her hands.

"I'm just so fucking exhausted. Ever since Brian left I've been paired with associates who aren't pulling their weight. I love being a senior partner, it's what I've always wanted, it's just that lately I haven't even got time to think."

Donna leans forward towards Katrina, "I'm guessing you missing Brian isn't only just work related."

Katrina sighs, "that whole situation was a mess, I was just feeling lonely and Brian was there for me and then when you made that comment about something going on between us, I started thinking things. I started thinking I don't have to be alone." she starts to tear up.

"Katrina I'm so sorry if I had anything to do with the whole Brian situation..."

Katrina quickly interrupts "Donna I'm sorry I didn't mean to blame you. It's just that loneliness can cause you to do all sorts of things."

"I know what you mean." Donna looks away before revealing to Katrina what she was about to.

"I was once in a similar situation to you, because I was so lonely I let myself stoop so low I nearly slept with my ex boyfriend who was now married. I even went to his hotel room, luckily I pulled myself out of it and left before anything happened. Still to this day I'm thankful I didn't go through with it."

Katrina looks at her shocked, "Donna I had no idea!"

Donna turns so she is facing her again and smiles.

"I managed to pick myself back up and I know you will too. Now I am with Harvey and I am the happiest I have ever been. I have a great job, friends and boyfriend but it took me a long time to get here. Katrina you are so strong, smart and beautiful, I promise you will get your groove back soon. There is also someone out there who will be very lucky to have you in the future."

Katrina smiles at her friend fondly, knowing she always has the right thing to say to her. "Thanks Donna."

Before Donna leaves she turns around to reassure her. "Oh and that associate situation? I'm on it" She winks before waking out.

Donna couldn't help but feeling upset whilst walking to her office, it broke her heart to see her friends hurting like they were. If only there was something she could do.

Later on in the day whilst Donna was sitting in her office suddenly an idea was shot into her head. Both of her friends were sad because they were lonely and missing people, so a great idea would be to set them up! She couldn't stop thinking about hoe great they would be together. They were both hot, smart, dedicated to their work and she knees from all their girls nights that they got along, she always knew that Samantha was into women and she always had her suspicions about Katrina. All she had to do know is wait till she was home so she could share her genius plan with Harvey.

Later in the evening Donna was back at Harvey's place after a busy day at the office. Harvey is sat at the couch whilst Donna is pouring them both a glass of wine. She stares at the glasses for a while before before she finally speaks up about what's been on her mind all day. "Harvey there's something we need to do". Harvey sits back on the coach and gives her the usual 'Donna look' when she is about to tell him what to do, and something he will eventually agree to because well.. that's just the way it has always been. "If you are going to suggest we go on another date with Louis and Sheila, I made it clear it was just going to be a one time thing" he raises his brows.

"This isn't about Louis this is about Samantha Katrina" she starts to explain whilst still pouring the wine.

Harvey turns sarcastic "Let me guess you want us to go on a double date with Samantha and Katrina" he jokes. Donna suddenly stops pouring and looks awkwardly at him. Harvey responds by leaning on this desk and looking at her with extreme confusion "wait a minute... why do you have that look on your face?" Donna quickly responds "well it's not exactly a double date". Harvey is even more confused "where the hell is this going? He says slightly concerned.

"I think we should try setting Samantha Katrina up"

Harvey just stares at Donna for a while completely puzzled "you mean set up them up like..." Donna quickly interrupts "yes I mean set them up in a matchmaker, parent trap kinda way"

"But are either of them even..." Harvey struggles to find the words before Donna sighs and interrupts him "Samantha definitely is, she's my friend she's told me these things Katrina isn't fully there yet but I get a lot of vibes..."

"Vibes?" Harvey interrupts still confused.

"First of all have you have you even seen their nails?"

"But their nails are the same as yours... wait a minute"

Donna sighs before she turns raises her brows at him "Harvey you know about my past"

"I know about theatre camp but you haven't told me the rest of it."

Donna smirks seductively at him "Well Harvey Specter lets just say you aren't the only one of us that has a talent of seducing women"

Harvey just stays sat on the coach for a moment just starting at her speechless, unsure of what to say. Suddenly he gets up and walks towards her before pulling her in closer to him "Of course I'm not surprised, I have eyes. I still struggle to understand how someone as beautiful as you is mine... but then again I am pretty good looking myself" They both smirk at each other before Donna shakes her head still laughing at him. "You're an idiot" she teases.

Harvey leans in towards her and whispers in her ear "You love it though" then follows with teasing kisses down her neck, Donna closes her eyes for a while getting lost in his embrace before bringing herself back to reality. She quickly moves a step back and grabs her glass of wine from the table and struts towards the coach. "Harvey stop trying to seduce me whilst I'm trying to come up with a plan!"

Harvey sighs and follows to the couch, disappointed that they have gone back to this subject. "Donna I don't understand why we are doing this."

"When Mike and Rachel were here they were the happy couple of the firm, and they managed to try and set us up and now look at us. We are happier than we have ever been and we have them to thank for part of that. I mean Mike is a big part of the reason I decided to kiss you that time in my office." Donna sipping at her one thinking back to that time, it seemed so long ago but only yesterday at the same time.

Harvey leant in to her "You mean the kiss that made you feel nothing" he said teasing her.

"You really need to stop bringing that up." She jokingly hits his arm. Donna's mood slowly changes as she becomes more serious and looks down staring at her glass of wine before turning around to look at Harvey. "The truth is I feel guilty, there's me going into the office everyday happy and then there's my friends suffering. I can't just do nothing to help him, specially since it's my fault that Robert got disbarred and I'm the one that put idea of her and Brian into Katrina's head." Donna starts to tear up so looks back down at her wine glass "I just hate to see them hurting and it's even worse that I feel responsible"

"Hey Donna look at me" he says softly.

Donna has a single tear running down her cheek when she faced him and he gently wipes it off and caresses her face. "Samantha and Katrina hurting isn't your doing, you shouldn't feel bad that you are happy. You do so much for other people, it's one of the many reasons why I love you, you deserve to be happy. I'm so glad to be one of the people that gives you the happiness you deserve"

Donna smiles softly at him "You make me so happy"

Their foreheads touch before they kiss each other softly.

"So what great plan do you have in mind for the firms next soon to be power couple?"

"That's what we are going to stay up all night figuring out, well I mean me figuring it out and you agreeing with me." Which causes Harvey to raise his brows at her and she strokes his face "Don't worry you know I'll reward you well afterwards." She winks at him and all he can respond with is a laugh as he knows she's right.


End file.
